


Pause, Dear Brother

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection 1 (Oct. 2013-Oct. 2015) [20]
Category: Sister Princess - 公野櫻子 | Kimino Sakurako
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Sakuya wants to spend more time with her brother, Wataru.  She stumble upon a remote control that can halt time and even restart time.  Will she have time for her Dear Brother, after all?





	Pause, Dear Brother

One morning, in Promised Island, a huge island in the middle of the Sea of Japan, a girl with red hair, done in twin ponytails, was walking to the room of her “brother”, Wataru Minakami.  She stepped in and smiled, “Dear Brother… Are you in here?”

He said, as he was on the computer, “Oh, hello, Sakuya.  What brings you here?”

Sakuya blushed, “I… uh… Well, I wanted to see you.”

He was on his laptop, typing, “Oh, well, thank you.”

Sakuya giggled, “And I know that you’re busy and all, but it is fine.  I wanted to help, since you’re trying your best.  Karen said that you’re feeling uneasy on your project.”

She held him and said, “Oh, Dear Brother… Just _once_ I want to try it out, with you.  I wanted to stay by you, as always.”

He protested, “Uh, Sakuya, have you been asking me that, every single hour?”

“No.  I’m just curious that you need my help.”

“Well, I’m honored, but I can handle it, on my own… plus, I’m sort of a bit hefty on certain subjects, like P.E., Cooking, and Art.  Of course, I’m only doing a report for exams.”

She sighed and said, “Sorry… But listen to me, Dear Bro--.”

“NO!”  He yelled, “YOU listen to me!  Day in, day out, you tease at me, saying we should be together, like we’re dating!  But I know I’m not ready, just yet.  Besides, it could happen.  We’re around the same age.”

“Oh, Dear Brother… I weep for you, since we are destined to be together… I find you very cute, and you just needed some much needed time.”

“No, I’m fine with that.  I have the 13 of you, do I?”

Sakuya blushed, as she held his hand, “I know I’m being a girl who plays _Hard-to-Get_ , but I’m just hoping you’d understand.”

“I know… But, uh, Sakuya… Do you do this, like a chore?”

“No…  I won’t bother you, anymore, until you change your mind.  I have my heart for you… and you can hold onto it, deep within my chest, Dear Brother…  Besides, I’m not _that_ freaky, since we’re like that.  Until you decide to talk, we’ll work it out.”

Wataru huffed, “I _have_ decided!  Get out!”

Sakuya gasped, as she was shocked by the words of her Dear Brother, “Dea-, D-, Dear Brother?”

He said, “Look, I can handle it, myself.  Right now, I don’t have time for you… or my sisters.  But I can still be with you guys.  I’m sorry, but I’ll pass.”

He apologized, as Sakuya was whimpering, “Sakuya, forgive me…”

He shut the door, as she walked away, feeling dejected.  She sniffled, “No time?  He has no time for me?”

She walked to her room, as she lied down in bed.  She sniffled, as she started to cry.

“Dear Brother… Why are you so mean to me?”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a girl with purple hair and a black suit was sitting in the table, viewing her tarot cards.  She picked one up and whispered, “ _It’s starting… Heartbreak… and happiness…_ ”

_Promised Island, population: over 300 people.  One of the citizens is a lovelorn woman who wants to see her brother, Wataru Minakami.  Miss Sakuya cares deeply for her Dear Brother, whether or not they are related.  But over time, her heart is tugged by the pain that rejects from her. Her heart can withstand temptation, urge, and romance… but it cannot handle rejection.  Sakuya’s heart will be put to the test, as she is introduced… to a “ **Tale of the Bizarre** ”…_

**_Tales of the Bizarre in:  
“Pause, Dear Brother!”_ **

That night, Sakuya was sleeping in her room, still feeling unhappy, after what Wataru said to her.  She relaxed, as she felt dejected.

“I love him… … …but why did he say it to me?  Get out?  Get out?  Why is Dear Brother being mean to me?”

She thinks that Wataru yelled at her, out of anger.  Of course, Wataru _did_ apologize, and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.  She let out a whimper, as she held her pillow tight.  Wataru didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but in her own perspective, he has.  She then sat up and said, “No time for me… No time for me… I wish he _did_ have time for me… But then there’s Karen… and Kaho… and Hina… and Marie… and Mamoru…”

She pouted, “Maybe I _do_ have no time for him… at all… I get to see him, in minutes, and we meet in the table for lunch or dinner.  But…”

She sat up and wiped her tears.  She put on her purple coat and said, “Well, maybe I need to go for a walk.”

She stepped out, as Kaho, a girl with brown hair and a green sweater, approached her, “OH, hi, Sakuya.”

Sakuya walked off, ignoring her.  Kaho asked, “Sakuya?  Hey, are you listening?”

Sakuya said, as she stopped, “Hi.  I’m sorry I ignored you.”

“You feel sad… What happened?”

Sakuya shivered, as she said, “Well… It’s nothing.  I’m feeling upset.  I’m gonna go for a walk.  I’ll be back, around dinner.”

She walked off, as Kaho said, “Sakuya is feeling upset.  I wonder how she is feeling blue…”

**XXXXX**

Sakuya walked down the street, heading to her favorite clothing shop.  She was still brooding over what Wataru said to her.  But deep down, she was highly dejected by that remark, feeling that if he hated her.

“Dear Brother…” she whispered.

Knowing Sakuya, she’d never hate anybody, over anything, and she wanted to have Wataru all for herself, despite that the other 12 sisters were hanging with her.  Sakuya _is_ one of the thirteen sisters in the Welcome House, and she was one of the first sisters to meet him.  And she still reminisced over how they first met.  Of course, that memory is still etched into her, and stayed by her side.  Sadly, until today, Wataru Minakami, her _Dear Brother_ , wanted time alone.  Unfortunately, that meeting they had made Sakuya’s heart cringe in sadness.  He was too busy with his exams that he had no time.  Feeling lonely, Sakuya stopped and sat down on a bench.  She sniffled, as she was upset for her Dear Brother.

“Wataru…” she whispered, “Wataru… You’re so cold to me… I wanted to see you, again… But you have no time in the world…”

This was the first time she called him by his real name, other than _“Dear Brother”_.

In a dark room, Chikage held her tarot card up and looked at it.  She whispered, “ _Time… will be hers…_ ”

She sat up, as an old man in a mustache and suit approached her.

“Excuse me, young lady,” he said, “I was wondering if I have a word with you.”

She said, “Oh, hello.  I’m sorry, but I should go.”

He held her arm and said, “Oh, no.  We need to talk.  You say that you needed time for someone?”

“Huh?  How did you know?”

“You were feeling worried.  Those tears of yours… they tell the story.”

Sakuya’s lone tear was out, as the man wiped it off.  He said, “Well, you needed time with him, then maybe perhaps I can offer you a gift.”

Sakuya said, “Oh, no.  I can’t.  I have to go shopping… for--.”

“Oh, come now.  It’s fine.  Do you want this, so you can be with _him_?”

“Well… okay…”

He gave her a small box and said, “Do not open it, until you get home.”

She asked him, “Uh, sir… How much do I pay you?”

“Oh, it doesn’t cost you a thing.  Think of it as a gift… to you…”

He walked off, as she said, “Hmm…”

**XXXXX**

Back at the Welcome House, Wataru was in his room, finishing up.  He then said, “Maybe I didn’t mean to yell at her.  I mean, Sakuya was kinda clingy to me… but…”

He felt upset, “But still, it was rude of me to kick her out.  I think I’ll apologize to her.”

A girl with long dark brown hair appeared, as she knocked on the door, “Big Brother…”

He opened the door, as he said, “Karen.”

Karen asked, “You look sad.  What’s wrong?”

Wataru said, “Don’t tell Sakuya.  But I think I must’ve hurt her feelings, after I was studying.”

“Oh, was that mean?  What did you say to her?”

“Nothing.  I said that I was busy, and she wanted to hang with me.  But she kept throwing her arms to me… only to make me kick her out of the room.  I mean, Sakuya… she’s sweet and a very nice girl to be with… but it’s like she wants _me_ as her boyfriend.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Karen smiled, “If someone like that does become so clingy, and bothers you with something… Well, I cannot dare to be like that.  I’m not that desperate, Big Brother.  But… But think of how much Sakuya cares for you… as well as myself… and the others…”

She hugged him, as she said, “Just promise me… _Never_ say it again, to any of us.”

“Don’t be silly.  I love you girls, so much.  You are my sisters, after all.”

Karen walked to the door, as she said to him, “Thanks.  You know, if I were you, I’d apologize to Sakuya.  But I know that you will, and she’ll be happy for you, again.”

She left, as Wataru moaned, “Aw, man… What did I even say to her?  I didn’t even say anything bad…”

Sakuya came home, as she went upstairs.  She was still holding the package that she got from the old man.  She went all the way to her room, and shut the door.  Kaho spotted her and said, “Oh… Sakuya came back.  I wonder what she is doing… and why she is energetic again.”

She knocked on the door, as Kaho asked, “Sakuya?  You feeling better?  You came back, early…”

Sakuya said, from the door, “Oh, it’s nothing…  Okay?  I’m going to be in my room.”

Kaho said, “Okay.  Shirayuki is making dinner, tonight, and she needs your help.”

“Thanks.”

She left, as Sakuya opened the package.  She whispered, “I wonder what’s inside…  Think of what I can get, from the package I received.  Dear Brother will never leave me… ever.  I love him so much… Maybe it’s a love potion… or a scarf… or a beautiful ring for him to wear…”

But she looked inside and saw a black remote, with 8 buttons, each with its own symbol.  She then held it and asked, “What in the world?  What is this?”

She held it up and pressed a button.  She pressed the button with a square on it.  The scene freezes in place, with only Sakuya moving.  She gasped, “Huh?  What is this?”

She then looked at the remote, and then figured, “Did I stop the world?  I… I…”

She quickly pressed PLAY, as she said, “Huh… It’s rather strange.  But maybe… Maybe I can use this, as a way for testing.  I mean, Rinrin will figure it out…  But first, I should help Shirayuki.”

She stepped out, as Kaho was sad.  She looked at her and said, “Brother told me about what you did… and what he said to you.  He’s sorry about that moment… and I wanted to cheer you two up.”

Sakuya asked, “About that?  Who told you?”

“Karen.  I think she worries over Brother, since he yelled at you.  But he’d never mean it.  I swear it!”

Sakuya smiled and said, “It’s all right.  I’m going to be alright.  I’ll see him, later.”

She then asked, “By the way, when you get the chance to see Rinrin, can you ask her about this remote?”

“Oh, cool!  Where did you get it?”

Sakuya lied, “Uh… … … I bought it, on the way back, and I got me this cool remote.  But it somehow stops time.”

Kaho said, “Is it a magic remote?”

Sakuya then said, “I don’t know.  Maybe I can press _this_ button.”

She pressed the REWIND button, as Kaho spoke in reverse.  She then pressed PLAY, as Kaho spoke, “Karen.  I think she worries over Brother, since he yelled at you.  But he’d never mean it.  I swear it!”

Sakuya asked, “Wait… Did you say that, already?”

Kaho said, “Huh?  What are you talking about?”

She pressed REWIND again, and then PLAY.  “--think she worries over Brother, since he yelled at you.  But he’d never mean it.  I swear it!”

Sakuya was astonished, as she played the scene, over and over again.  She felt those words, as she was worried about Wataru.  She stopped and said, after Kaho was upset, “No, It’s fine.  I’m sure I can apologize to him.  Dear Brother will understand.”

Kaho giggled, “Thanks, Sakuya.  You’re so sweet.”

She pranced away, but then stumbled to the floor, hitting her head.  She groaned, “Oh, not again…”

Sakuya rewound her stumble and played again.  Kaho pranced away, but as she took a misstep, Sakuya pressed PAUSE.  Kaho froze in place, with her right leg up, and her left leg in the air.  She tilted her back, and pressed PLAY.  Kaho, this time, landed on her left leg, and said, “Oh!  What luck!  I didn’t stumble, this time.”

Kaho left, as Sakuya whispered, looking at the remote, “This thing… Is it magical, as she said?  She doesn’t know.  Maybe I can--.”

She gasped, “OH!  Shirayuki!  I forgot…  I have to help make dinner, tonight.”

She went downstairs, as Chikage, back in her room, then whispered, “ _Fun’s fun… but not so fun_ …”

**XXXXX**

In the kitchen, Shirayuki, a girl with long purple hair, a bow, a pink dress, and a kitchen apron, was helping with Sakuya, as she was making dinner, mixing in a bowl.

“I hope everyone loves my delicious dish.  This is Princess’s Chicken Stew with Fried Dumplings and rice.   Have a taste…”

Sakuya took a taste and said, “It’s good.  But I hope it’s not that bad.  I like it.”

“Really?  Elder Brother would love it!”

Sakuya whispered, with her remote in her pocket, “Yeah…  Hey, Shirayuki…”

“Hmm?  What is it?”

“Oh… nothing.”

She grabbed the pot and placed it on the stove.  She turned on the stovetop, as she was beginning to cook the stew.  Sakuya watched on, as she saw Shirayuki mix up the ingredients in the huge pot.  She then grabbed a mixing spoon and began to stir up the heated contents.  Sakuya then said, “Oh, lemme help you with that.”

Shirayuki said, “Thank you.”

She started to stir, as Shirayuki prepared the dumplings, placing them in the bowl.  She said that the dumplings will go in, after the rice will be done.  Sakuya smiled and said, “Cool.  I think it’s fine.  You should let me mix it.”

Shirayuki then said, noticing the remote in her pocket, “Sakuya, what’s that?”

Curious, she looked inside, as Sakuya said, “NO!  DON’T TOUCH IT!”

Shirayuki said, “But, Sakuya…”

She put it in her pocket and said, “We… don’t want to ruin it, in the soup.”

“Oh, okay.  Anyway, sorry if I was curious.  What is it?”

“Uh… a stereo remote?”

“Strange.  They’re usually silver… not black.”

She removed it from her pocket and said, “Okay.  We’ll leave it on the table, in case.”

Shirayuki then said, “Well, I’ll watch over it, while you put the dumplings in the oven.  Princess likes her dumplings baked and fried…”

Sakuya said, “But that would be all wrong.  Suppose that the fried dumplings become overcooked…”

Shirayuki then checked the rice and said, “Indeed.  I think I’ll just make dumplings on the side.”

“NO!”  She said, “Fried is fine…  Just… _don’t_ bake them…”

Shirayuki said, “Well, the rice ought to be done.  I’m going to scoop it out.”

She scooped out the rice and put it into a separate bowl, as Sakuya said, “The stew will simmer now.”

She then inadvertently pressed the button and pressed SLOW.  Shirayuki was cooking the rice, slowly, as Sakuya was concerned.  She said, “Oh… She’s doing it carefully… and…”

Shirayuki spoke, in a slow deep voice, “Prinnnnncesssss… will preparrrrre… the dummmmmplinnnngsss…”

Sakuya gasped, as she looked at the remote.  She cried, “OH, CRIPES!”

She pressed the PLAY button, as Shirayuki returned to normal speed.  She then placed the dumplings in the stew, and put the rice down.  She said, “Good.  Now, all we need is it let it cook for eight minutes.”

Sakuya sighed in relief, “Phew!  That was close.”

Mamoru appeared, in her hat and orange attire.  She called, “Hey, Sakuya!  Dinner’s almost ready?  I had to take a jog around the house.”

“Oh, uh, Mamoru!”

“OH!”  Mamoru looked, “Is that… Oh hey, a remote!  I bet I can use this.”

She takes it, but Sakuya said, “WAIT!  NO!  It’s mine!  Mamoru, it’s not a toy!”

She thought, “Though… I am not so certain, at all…”

Mamoru said, “Well, I can borrow it, for a while.”

“No!  I am keeping it.  Besides, you wouldn’t understand.”

Mamoru grabbed it, but Sakuya held on.  She cried, as they were struggling, “Mamoru!”

“Come on!  Lemme see.”

“NO!  STOP IT!”

“It’s for a couple of minutes!”

“I said, NO!”

“Sakuya!”

Shirayuki pleaded, as they fought, “PLEASE, YOU TWO!  Stop fighting!”

Sakuya and Mamoru held on, as Sakuya hit the PAUSE button.  She gasped, as she let go.  Mamoru held the remote and cheered, “SCORE!”

Sakuya gasped, as she covered her mouth in fright.

At Chikage’s room, she then tapped on a tarot card, facedown, and whispered, “ _Disastrous results…_ ”

Back at the kitchen, Shirayuki was frozen stiff, with her arms up, pleading for the girls to stop fighting.  Of course, she was paused still by Sakuya’s remote control.

Mamoru asked, “Shirayuki?  You okay?”

Sakuya was still in fear, as she cringed, “No… No, Shirayuki…”

She approached her and held her shoulders, “Shirayuki!  WAKE UP!  SHIRAYUKI!  Wait… The remote…”

Mamoru smirked, “Hah!  It’s mine, now!  Shirayuki is simply scared stiff.  See?”

She tapped on her face, and Shirayuki fell to the floor, still stiff as a board and in the same pose.  Mamoru gasped in horror, as Sakuya was sniffling, “Shirayuki…”

She screamed, “AAAAAAAAGH!  THE DINNER!”

She cried, “GIMME THE REMOTE!  QUICK!”

Mamoru said, “Okay, okay!  You can have it back!”

Sakuya pressed PLAY, as Shirayuki woke up, out of her frozen spell.  She moaned, “Ungh… Where am I?”

She gasped, “OH!  The dinner!  How long do I--?”

Sakuya said, “Five more minutes.”

Shirayuki prepared the food, as Mamoru said, while heading outside, “Weird device.  I’m sorry, Sakuya.  You should have Rinrin look at it.  Reminds me of a movie I once saw.”

Sakuya was trembling, as she looked at the remote. She whispered, “What have I done?”

In Sakuya’s room, she held the remote up and was upset.  She cried, “You have already been nothing but trouble!  You’ve frozen Shirayuki, you’ve rewound Kaho, and you even stop time!  You’re an EVIL remote!”

She held it with both hands and sobbed, “Dear Brother… if I’d known this would happen, I’d… I’d… I’d…”

She then gasped, realizing one thing.  She has the remote that would make her happy.  But she also remembered that it was for something she needed.

“Time…” she said, “Wait…  I can’t trash this thing.  I just can’t.  Think about it… Dear Brother… If I have time for him… I’ll…”

She squealed in joy, as she said, “Oh, my stars!  That is it!  All I need to do is… No…  That would be so greedy.”

She then pondered and said, “Maybe…”

In Chikage’s Room, she held a card and said nothing.  She let out a concerned look and a quiet sigh.

**XXXXX**

Wataru was finished with his work, as Sakuya knocked on the door.  She said, “Dear Brother…”

Wataru said, “Oh, Sakuya…”

Sakuya was nervous, as she saw his face.  He said to her, “Listen… about earlier… I’m sorry I said that to you.  I know you’d never feel hurt.  In fact, I’m okay with the help, but only _I_ want to help _you_.”

Sakuya blushed, “Oh, really?”

Wataru said, “Yeah.  So, will you forgive me?”

She said, as she held the remote, “Now’s my chance…”

She hit STOP, as the scene freezes in place.  Sakuya was still moving, as she felt in the need of doing something.  In fact, she knew what she would give him.

“Dear Brother… I know you never meant it, when you got tired of me.  I’m your sister, and I love you so much.  And I know we are destined to be together… even though we are alike…  I mean, no… Uh, well… Lemme start over.  You see, I DO love you, Wataru…  But someday, I hope you find it in your heart to love me back.  So… Thank you, Dear Brother.  I know that you are listening to this.”

She whispered, as she closed her eyes, “I love you…”

She kissed him, as he was still frozen.  She held his hand and said, “Dear Brother…”

She left the room and pressed PLAY, the minute she walked out of the door.  Wataru looked around and asked, “Sakuya?”

He said, “Where did she go?  Oh, I think she didn’t accept my apology…”

He felt his mouth and whispered, “But… It’s like she was here…  It… It can’t be true.”

In Sakuya’s room, she squealed, as she was in bed, full of joy, “OHHHHHHHH!  I KISSED HIM!  THAT WAS SO NAUGHTY OF ME, BUT I LOVED IT!”

She smiled, as she held the remote in her face, “I take back the words I said to you, Magical Remote.  From now on, I’m going to use you, for a brighter good… and hopefully, Dear Brother will take me…”

She swooned in love, as she was happy, knowing that Wataru will love her.  Of course, what she didn’t know was that Wataru felt the kiss… _not_ the words.

Back in Chikage’s room, she held up a card and said, “ _Trouble… is brewing_ …”

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Sakuya appeared at the doorway of Wataru’s room.  She opened the door and aimed the remote at him, as she pressed FAST FORWARD.  She waited for Wataru to arrive, and he did.  She pressed PLAY, as Sakuya hid the remote in her pocket.  He yawned and then looked at her, “YAH!  Sakuya?!”

Sakuya smiled, “Morning, Dear Brother…”

Wataru moaned, “Ungh… What time is it?”

He looked at the clock and gasped, “Huh?  It’s only 5:29am?  It can’t be true!”

She smiled, “You had a good rest, this morning, my Dear Brother…”

She draped her arms around him, as he said, “Man!  Why did I wake up early?”

He broke free and said, “I better tidy up, anyway.  Don’t want to be late for school.”

**THUD!  
** She fell to the floor, as he was heading to the bathhouse.  She sobbed, “But it’s half past five…”

She then smiled, “But still… he has time for me, at last…”

Moments later, as Wataru was outside, by the balcony.  Sakuya approached him and said, “Dear Brother…”

He asked, “Oh, you again.  What do you want, this time?”

She said, “Since we have time, how about we relax together?”

“Uh… Thanks, but…”

“Oh, come now.  It’s so fun.”

“Yeah… but…”

Sakuya said, “Say that you stay by me, forever, Dear Brother.”

She held her, as he was confused, “Has she gone sick or something?”

Sakuya thought, “Sheer genius!  Now he will love me, no matter what I do.”

She then pause the scene and said into his ear, “Kiss me, when it is time… Dear Brother…”

She resumed his motion, as he asked, “Uh, will you--?”

“YES?”  She asked.

“Will you let go of me?”

She blushed and said, “Sorry… I’m so sorry.”

She let go and said, “Sorry.  Another time?  You should get going.”

He said, “I will.  And thanks for keeping me company.  But I should get ready for school.”

Sakuya smiled and said, “Oh, yeah, me too.”

They went back inside, as Sakuya sighed, “Darn.”

He went in, as Sakuya kicked the ground.  She pouted, “Darn!”

She went in, as a girl in light brown hair, spying in the shadows, was holding a magnifying glass.  She then smiled, “Check it…  So, _that’s_ what’s going on…”

**XXXXX**

That night, Sakuya was in her room, as she was worried about the remote she held.  She then said, as she held it tight, “I don’t know why this is happening, but every time I pause, and speak or kiss to Dear Brother… then… Does he know I’m still alive?  I love him!  And yet, he’s my Dear Brother…”

She sat by her window and sighed, “Just once… Just once… Just once he’ll like me…  And I hope he does.  He’s so… so…”

A knock on the door was made, as she answered it.  “Yes?  Just a minute…”

She opened it, and saw Yotsuba by the doorway.  She said, “Hello there, Sakuya.”

Sakuya said, “Hi.  Uh, what brings you here?”

Yotsuba said, “Well, Brother Dearest has been acting peculiar, since he made a sudden outburst to you, yesterday.  He humbly apologized, but he-.”

“NO!  I accept it, and I didn’t mean to be such a bother to him!  But it’s just… Well… promise not to tell him?”

“Actually, I was asking about _you_ ,” she said, with a concerned look at her, holding her magnifying glass at her.

“Yotsuba, what are you talking about?”

“Check it!  Strange things have been going on.  Kaho is minutes late in her step.  Shirayuki was a bit careful in cooking.  Even Mamoru was questioning you… about a certain device… that even Brother Dearest had been up early for.”

“YOU TOLD HIM?”

“No… I didn’t.  But I have a feeling that it was you.  SAKUYA!”

She pointed at her and cried out, “IT WAS YOU!  Now, come quietly and tell me!”

Sakuya held the remote and confessed, “I’m sorry… but I cannot… This remote was a gift from a nice man that wanted to make me happy for Dear Brother.  You see, I wanted to make things right, but--.  No… It’s because…”

She sobbed, “I can’t do it.”

Yotsuba shook her head and said, “Yeah, you better lemme examine this remote.”

Sakuya then held the remote towards her and shivered.  Yotsuba said, “Okay, Sakuya.  I’ll have Rinrin give it the ol’ check it, and we’ll have it done.  Maybe we’ll find out where it came from.”

Sakuya shook in fear and her thumb was fidgeting.  She then cringed, as Yotsuba held her hand out.  She said, “Come now.  I won’t tell Brother Dearest about this… but…”

Back in Chikage’s room, she held up a tarot card and whispered, “ _Brother Darling… will know, in due time_ …”

Sakuya shrieked, “ **NOOOOOOOO!** ”

She hit SLOW, instead of PAUSE.  She said, “I’m sorry!  I can’t!  Dear Brother loves me!  I’m sorry you have to know.  But I cannot let you get him.”

She ran off, as Yotsuba turned around, very slowly, “Saaaaakuuuuuyaaaaa… commmmmme baaaaack!”

She started running very slowly, as Sakuya ran down the stairs.  She dashed off, heading to the front door.  She opened it and ran out of the house.  She panted in fear and said, “Oh, man.  I feel like I’m such a fool.  I froze my sister, all because Dear Brother might know…”

Karen asked, “Who might know?”

Sakuya gasped, “AH!  Karen?”

Karen asked, “What’s that?”

Sakuya held the remote and hid it behind her back.  She said, “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Karen said, “I understand.  You’re upset over what you did.  Don’t worry, we’ll talk this through.”

Sakuya hesitated, as she winced, “Karen… Help me…”

She hugged her, as she took the remote.  She said, “There, there… It’ll be okay.”

“I don’t know what I am doing…  Dear Brother hates me… I mean, he doesn’t know I am alive…”

She rewound Sakuya and said, “It’ll be fine, Sakuya.  I know that you are hurt.”

“I don’t know what I am doing…  Dear Brother hates me… I mean, he doesn’t know I am alive…”

She rewound again, as Karen said, “I think maybe I can help you.  But I wanted to know…”

“I don’t know what I am doing…  Dear Brother hates me… I mean, he doesn’t know I am alive…”

Karen said, “No!  You ARE alive.  He still loves you, more than all of us.”

Sakuya sniffled, “You think so?”

Karen said, “Yeah.”

She reached for her pocket, and found that the remote is gone.  Karen said, “I have it. That thing is nothing but trouble.”

Sakuya said, “But… I wanted to get rid of it, but I did something terrible to Yotsuba.”

Karen said, “OH!  That’s awful!  We have to bring her back.  How did you--?”

“YOINK!”  Mamoru snuck in and snatched the remote.  She smiled and said, “Lemme borrow it for a while.  I figured that I can stop the world, and maybe do a long five hour run, in just one minute!”

Sakuya roared, as Mamoru ran off, “MAMORU!”

Karen grabbed her and said, “NO!  Sakuya should do it, and then you can have it.  But we must show it to Rinrin, first.”

Sakuya cried, “NO!”

She grabbed the remote and yelled, “NO!  LEMME FIX THIS!”

Mamoru, Karen, and Sakuya grabbed the remote, as Karen yelled, “Don’t be silly!  Let go!”

Mamoru shouted, “Come on!”

Sakuya yelled, “Dear Brother!”

They cried out, “LET! GO! **NOW!** ”

She hit the remote button and stopped.  Sakuya hit STOP at Karen and Mamoru.  But after the tussle between the two sisters, Sakuya grabbed the remote and said, “Sorry… but I have to do this, alone.  Don’t stop me.”

She spotted Yotsuba, who arrived too late.  Cheeeeeeeeck iiiiiiit…”

Sakuya hit PLAY at Yotsuba.  However, as she pressed it, nothing happened.  She gasped, “NO!  IT’S BROKEN?!  IT CAN’T BE TRUE!”

She trembled, as she looked at a mannequin-like Karen and Mamoru.  She froze her sisters, and slowed Yotsuba down.  Yotsuba said, in a baritone, “Saaaaakuuuuyaaaaa… Whaaaat diiiid yoooooou dooooooooooo?”

Sakuya was scared, as she hit the remote.  She cried, “NO… No, no, no… Dear Brother will kill me.  Now, I’m in trouble!  I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Karen!  KAREN!  MAMORU!  I’m sorry!”

She then whispered, “What have I done?  I have to fix this…”

Rinrin suddenly appeared, in her green lab coat, and said to her, “I looked at it.  I overheard.”

She said, as Sakuya was sobbing, “So… Was this all for Bro?”

Sakuya said, “Yeah… It was… but I know that I was too greedy for him… I mean--.”

“Say no more.  I’ll have it fixed, and we’ll have them back to normal.”

Sakuya said, “Please… Please fix it, before Dear Brother finds out…”

Yotsuba called, “Rinnnnnrinnnnnn… donnnn’t dooooo iiiiiit…”

Rinrin said, “It’s fine.  The remote’s broken.  But I’ll have it fixed, shortly.”

She opened it up and examined it from inside.  She then tweaked the wires and set it back to normal.  She fixed the remote, within ten minutes, making sure it was whole again.  Sakuya was relieved, as Rinrin pressed PLAY at Yotsuba.  She resumed speed, as Yotsuba cried, “SAKUYA!  Brother Dearest _has_ to know!”

Rinrin said, “No.  He doesn’t.  Bro isn’t around, right now.”

She pressed PLAY and awoke Karen and Mamoru.  Karen moaned, as she was on the ground.  Mamoru asked, “Uh, what just happened?”

Sakuya smiled, as she was relieved, as Rinrin said, “I’m going to hold onto it.  For now, you need to see Bro.”

Sakuya took the remote and said, “No.  Lemme take this… and explain everything.”

Rinrin smiled, as she said, “Sure.  But… I’ll need it back.  I want to run some tests.  I believe that this remote made you greedy.  I can remove this time-stopping magic, and maybe use it as a universal remote for the television.”

“We don’t have one…”

“I do.  I’ll need it.”

Sakuya smiled, “Thank you.”

She went inside, as Rinrin said, feeling happy, “It’s all good, Bro.”

But back in Chikage’s room, she then viewed in her crystal ball, and whispered, “ _Fate… is a two-sided way… Sakuya, what will you do, for Brother Darling_?”

Sakuya then arrived in Wataru’s room, as she said, “Dear Brother…”

Wataru asked, “Sakuya… Is something wrong?”

She nervously said, as she held the remote, “Dear Brother, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No, it’s alright.  I really didn’t mean to yell at you.  I mean, you are my sister, and yet you feel like you’re in love with me.”

“Yeah, but every time I see you, it’s like my heart is thumping for you.  I love you so much, but I am too embarrassed.”

“Then, why the sudden phases?”

“It was this… I mean, we kissed… but you didn’t feel it.  I, well, I wanted more… but I was too greedy.  I mean, I wanted to have more time with you, as long as it is for all of us.”

He said, as she was sad, “No!  Idiot!  I _still_ have time for you!  I mean, you and the rest of these girls were so nice to me.”

He explained, “It’s not that I cannot stand you, it’s just… you’re all precious to me.  And even though what I did was wrong, I still felt hurt by what I did to you.  I wanted to know if you’re not mad at me.  Because, I still care for you, as do the others.”

Sakuya sniffled, as she was crying, “Dear Brother… Be happy for me…”

She held the remote and said, “I know it’s not much… but…”

She then felt nervous, as he asked, “Sakuya, what is that?”

She whispered, “Goodbye.”

She hit PAUSE on the remote and dropped the remote to the floor, smashing it into pieces.  Sakuya collapsed onto the floor, motionless and frozen.

Wataru cried, “SAKUYA!”

He cradled his stiff-like sister and was trying to revive her.  He yelled, “SAKUYA!  SAKUYA!  WAKE UP!  No… No way.  Sakuya… She can’t move!”

He was upset, as she was still frozen stiff.  She let out a tear in her eye, as Wataru was upset for her.  Sakuya remained frozen in time, but…

“Sakuya… No… Sakuya!”  He sobbed, as he hugged her, “SAKUYA!!!”

_While it is considered a thing to use, “Time” is a terrible thing to waste… or abuse, in this case.  Sakuya, she lives happily ever after, after she confessed her love to Mister Wataru Minakami.  But Sakuya learned that time is all she needs… for her dear brother… and decided to leave him…  
Sakuya, in Promised Island, has gotten all the time she needed for her Dear Brother.  And remains stuck in PAUSE, forever… in a “ **Tale of the Bizarre** ”…_


End file.
